


God of Fire

by wabbitseason



Category: Valentine (2008)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The god of fire had his own axe to grind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/profile)[**mini_nanowrimo**](http://mini-nanowrimo.livejournal.com/). Spoilers through "Book of Love".

Ray couldn't resist a challenge. He could build anything. He had actually enjoyed recreating Danny's gun. He'd added some creative touches, of course. The silencer had been his own idea, so Grace wouldn’t sense the magic. He made the gun a thing of beauty. All the more tempting for the boy to misuse, but that was the danger and the temptation. Technology could be used and it could be abused, just like anything else in the world.

He could fashion the most perfect of weapons. But he could also fashion the most imperfect shields if he wanted, something Ari should have taken well to remember.

Hephaestus was always portrayed as one of the neutral gods. But he was anything but that.  



End file.
